istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 140
Blight has been updated with Delta 140 which includes the following additions, changes, and fixes: Additions *Bristugo is now a valid destination from the Training Island gates. *Genevia's destination pads are now valid from the main Genevia Gate. *New spell formula, Primal Health, is now available as loot. *New spell formula, Gift of Velocity, is now available as loot. Changes *Demon Flurry (the weapon) now does greater base damage, has increased hoard and coin value. *Demon Flurry (the buff) will now buff Dexterity by +150, extra attacks will do maximum damage and attacks have a greater chance of hitting. *Demonskin Staff now has increased hoard and coin value, has increased stats *Demonogii now has increased hoard and coin value, will give a greater percentage of damage done back at health, and will do greater base damage. *Ceremonial Shield and Scale are now attune-on-equip *The Rare Arbotus Squirrel trophies renamed to Rare Arbotus Squirrel Toe so they are more consistent with other trophies. *Dragon adventurers will now gain 9 points per level in Primal and Tooth&Claw. *Breeze, Quickening Breeze, and Rejuvenating Breeze are now on shared timers with themselves. *Valkor, Reklar, Son of Gigaroth, Fafnir, Daknor and Gruk will now all spawn more frequently. *Removed the chance for Valkor's Bone Guards to drop parts of the Valkor epic items. *Cleaned up Chieftan Bulok's treasure tables *Jewelry Set items will again drop as loot. *Bristugo is now a valid destination from the Morathaven Gate. Fixes *Fixed the damage reduction on Dire Wolf Alphas and Mani. *Fixed Jewelry Socket to apply to dragon_scale_head instead of claw. *Destination pad in Sanctuary Bay is now named properly *Druids, Monks and Spiritists will now gain the Ingenuity ability every 20 levels. *Dragon Fishing range is now the same as the Fishing Pole range. *Dire Wolf Alphas will spawn slightly less often and in fewer regions to keep them in line with being a more rare spawn. *Cobalt Golem Fragements have a greater chance of dropping now. *Reworked Valor and Vigilance quests to be one quest rather than multiple. *Reworked the treasure tables on Urgat the Wicket. *Urgat the Wicked will now spawn with better regularity. *Corrected the speed reduction on the Mithril-Marble Helian cargo disk. *Corrected the greet step in "Dragon Crafter Task: Craft 15 Mithril Bars" *Blight Anchor near Old Oaks has disappeared. *Fixed the majority of spawn regions where Max Quantity was greater than Max Number. Regions like this would cause mobs to disappear before they could be looted, or occasionally despawn before they could be killed. (Some regions still need to be fixed, but require the area to be looked at to fix other errors as well.) *Giant Chickens will no longer drop armor and weapons as loot. *Moved the Kion Militia quest series to the "quest bucket" system so that the quest icon will appear over npc heads. *Drain Strike ability now uses the Primal skill *Fangs of Fury will now properly give a 5% reduction in delay and recycle. *Fixed the description on the technique "Spell: Burning Damage I" Category:Delta